dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ano Ainsworth
Ano Ainsworth is the first Demon to appear in the Rise of Golden Dragon and she is referred to as the Worst Demon by some of the characters (Ones that dislike Ano). She is Alex half little and ‘older’ sister. She is somewhat a villain, supporting, and main character in the story. Appearances Ano has long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. The positions of the clock hands represent her remaining "time" and are covered by her bangs, which are only revealed when she transforms into her Demon form. In her Demon From, which Ano wears, is made of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. When not in her Demon form, Ano usually tends to wear either the female uniform of Kuoh or a black Gothic Lolita dress. Personality Ano is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own powers, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In hindsight, Ano possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to harm on others (Sometimes hurting animals). She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, having her brother Alex show her and she moves foward be a great sister for him. Even being killer, Alex’s kindness helps Ano to look on normal side of life and being a sister for her brother. She dislikes Alex adoptive sister Rias, named her a means to replace her and have all of Alex attention and thus disliking Rias. Later, they both show good understanding when it comes to be sister for their brother and thus have good and bad sister bound with one another. Power and Abilities Mastery over Guns: Ano skills over guns is well known. She has two guns’ name Daytime and Nightmare. Daytime being pistol and Nightmare being rifle. Her guns help her ability to shot her ability of controlling time. Time Hack: Is an ability that only Ano and her family members can do. Being high-level of time control, she has mastery over time and thus can to do many things with the power of time by her side. She uses a Time clock and numbers to rank her abilities and thus being: *First Bullet Clock: The Ability to accelerates time on a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. *Second Bullet Clock: The Ability to slow down time on a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *Third Bullet Clock: Unknown Ability. *Fourth Bullet Clock: The Ability to rewinds time on a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at 4 o’clock time on the clock. *Fifth Bullet Clock: Unknow Ability. *Sixth Bullet Clock: Unknow Ability. *Seventh Bullet Clock: The Ability to temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. *Eight Bullet Clock: The Ability to create a clone of a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *Ninth Bullet Clock: The Ability that Ano shares her senses with someone in a different time zone. Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *Tenth Bullet Clock: The Ability that peeks into the past of a target object or subject. Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *Eleventh Bullet Clock: Unknow Ability. *Twelfth Bullet Clock: The Ability that travels through time at the cost of a large scale of magic. Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Facts Ano is based character of Kurumi Tokisaki from Date Alive. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids